


Candy and Cake

by Witch_Nova221



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Family, Fluff, Halloween, Rumbelle is Hope, candy apples, funnel cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Nova221/pseuds/Witch_Nova221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle has a little cookery disaster and Rumple lends a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy and Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little fluffy prompt fic for 'Rumbelle is Hope' on tumblr. I was prompt by Frenchroast007 'candy apples and funnel cakes' and this is what came out.

Rumple knew something was wrong the moment he stepped through the door of his Storybrooke home, centuries of living on his wits leaving him sensitive to any changes in the aura of the building. 

“Belle?” he called out, frowning when he received no response, “Sweetheart, are you home?”

“In here,” came the small voice from the kitchen. 

He hurried through the living room to the opposite door, having to force his weight against it as it jammed against something the other side. An apple rolled against his foot as he finally got the door open, drawing his attention to the sack full of the red skinned fruit that had spilled out all over the floor. 

“What the…”

He raised his gaze from the tiles to find a sight even more shocking than the pile of spilled apples at his feet. Flour covered every available surface whilst several pots to the side of the stove still smoked faintly, every other utensil covered in some sort of batter than dripped down onto the polished floor. It was the sight of Belle’s hunched figure amongst the devastation that gave him the most concern though, the usually vivacious woman sat with her head resting against her drawn up knees to paint a picture of dejection.

“Belle?” he said, “Sweetheart, what happened?”

“I happened,” said Belle, raising her face from her knees, “Look at the state of this place. I’m so sorry.”

Rumple felt a small smile twitch at the corner of his mouth but he forced it back, knowing it would no doubt upset Belle further if he appeared to be laughing at her.

“What exactly were you trying to achieve with all of this?” he asked, picking his way as best he could without slipping on the mess on the floor.

“It’s for the Halloween Fair at the school,” said Belle, “Mary Margaret called me in a panic at lunchtime. One of the parents was meant to be making the candy apples and the funnel cakes but they’ve taken ill and I, stupidly, offered to help out. Problem is I have no clue what I’m doing and this is the result.”

“Did something explode?” said Rumple, even a hasty cough failing to cover the laughter in his voice, “Oh Belle, it’s not as bad as it looks I’m sure.”

Belle frowned, “I’ve burned three pans worth of sugar, wasted three cartons of eggs and two bags of flour and I think I might have even melted half of the countertop,” she said, “And I did this.”

Rumple winced at the sight of the angry looking burn that covered the back of the hand she held up to him, the skin blistered and raw. Without a second’s thought, he called on his magic, the light glow of it enveloping Belle’s hand before leaving it pale and a perfect once more. 

“There,” he said, pressing a kiss to the newly healed skin, “All done and as for the kitchen, it’s as easily fixed.”

A wave of his hand set the kitchen to rights, the formerly abused pans stacked neatly and the ingredients set out on the countertop once more.

“Thank you,” said Belle, her expression still crestfallen as she took in the now spotless kitchen, “Doesn’t change the fact that I’m still useless at making some simple desserts. Even when I thought I had the batter right for the funnel cakes they just ended up sinking into a gloopy mess at the bottom of the pan. I need to have everything done and at the school in the next two hours.”

Rumple wiggled his fingers in front of her as he smiled, “I can always help,” he said, “Quick click and it’s all done.”

“And I’m sure they’d be perfect and then everyone in town will know you used magic to make them and they’ll think I can’t do anything without my husband propping me up,” said Belle, “I just wanted to do this one thing like everyone else does.”

“Half this town uses magic,” said Rumple, catching the single tear that broke from her eye with a fingertip, “But as it’s so important to you, why don’t we try the normal way once more? Would you accept your husband’s help if it comes without magic?”

Belle smiled, her hand coming to his cheek in a gentle caress, “Always,” she said, “Do you really think we can have it all done by five though? The school want them out on the stalls before the pageant starts.”

“Then we’d best get started,” said Rumple, helping her to her feet before he discarded his jacket and tie over the back of one of the island stools, “Shall we tackle that mountain of apples first? Best get them out of the way in case Regina comes by and gets any ideas.”

Belle giggled, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “That sounds like a plan.”

The amount of mess Belle had managed to achieve on her own had been something of a disaster but between the pair of them they soon managed to have the kitchen looking as though a battle had passed through it with little regard for the integrity of any surface or for the occupants themselves. Even covered head to toe in flour though, the pair looked on in triumph at their achievements. 

The candy apples were uneven and the funnel cakes were slightly overdone at the edges but they were completed without magic nonetheless and Belle felt far prouder than she would have done with some magically perfect confection. She was grateful for Rumple’s magic however as it soon had them clean and tidy, the kitchen receiving the same treatment as they picked up the treat-laden cases and carried them out to the car. 

The school was a riot of orange and black when they pulled up outside, child-made and shop bought decorations covering nearly every window and wall as they followed the steady line of parents into the hall. Children milled around, dressed as various Halloween characters in preparation for the little pageant Mary Margaret had arranged to mark her first year as the school’s principal. 

“Oh you managed it, thank goodness!” said the woman in question as she hurried over to them, ushering them towards a table already laden with drinks and other Halloween themed foods, “Thank you so much Belle…and Mr Gold.”

“All these years and you still can’t call me Rumple?” he said, chuckling at her blush, “Old habits die hard. I still hear myself referred to as the Dark One at times too.”

“Well if I ever hear it, I’ll be sure to correct them Rumple,” said Mary Margaret, “I can’t believe you managed to do this in such a short time.”

“And all by hand too,” said Belle, as they set down their burdens, “So sorry about the few extra crispy bits, we’re neither of us the best cooks.”

“I’m sure they’ll be wonderful,” said Mary Margaret before she glanced up at the clock on the wall and paled, “I’m sorry, I need to get moving or we’ll never get started. You will be staying for drinks after the pageant won’t you?”

“Of course,” said Belle, as the other woman headed off once more into the crowd.

“How that woman organises a school I’ll never know,” said Rumple, “I can only imagine the chaos she could have caused had she had time to truly rule a kingdom.”

Belle rolled her eyes, “Well we’ll just all have to thank you for that mercy then dear,” she said, “You’d best not cause any trouble tonight.”

Rumple glowered but the expression failed to meet his eyes, “I’ll be on my best behaviour,” he said, before his eyes lighted on something behind Belle’s shoulder, “Speaking of trouble?”

Belle turned in time to see a riot of brunette curls, artfully topped with a pair of cat ears, as they bounced towards them.

“Mama! Papa!” said the little girl, almost tripping over the tail attached to the back of her trousers, “When did you get here?”

“Only a few minutes ago,” said Rumple, bending down to hug his daughter, “You look wonderful sweetheart.”

The seven year old scowled, “I look silly,” she said, “I wanted to be a dragon but I couldn’t make the scales by myself.”

“Well I think you make an adorable cat,” said Belle, “Maybe you can be a dragon next year.”

“Ok,” said the girl before she saw the table behind them, “Ooh cake.”

With a click of her fingers, one of the better-looking funnel cakes sat in her palm, barely giving pause to the movement before she took a bite from it.

“Cressida!” said Belle, “Those are meant to be for later and you’re not meant to use magic in school.”

“Sorry Mama,” she said before she turned at the sound of another calling her name, a group of her classmates beckoning her over, “See you after.”

Belle didn’t have a chance to stop her as Cressida dumped the remains of the cake in her hand before skipping off to join her friends.

“She gets her impulsiveness from you sweetheart,” said Rumple, biting back a laugh at his wife’s playful scowl.

“And the lip from you dear,” she said, before she shook her head in defeat, “I guess we should get some seats for this pageant and, no, you can’t just come in for Cressida’s bit.”

“Spoil sport,” said Rumple, following his wife towards the chairs set in front of the stage. 

He waved a hand when he was sure no one was watching, hearing the little surprised squeak turn to one of elation as he settled himself in one of the hard plastic chairs, knowing that however much off key singing he would have to suffer through he would at least be able to watch a very happy little dragon upon the stage.


End file.
